La Vidente y el Ladron
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Una noche se encontraron y se prometieron estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, años despues refugiados de la lluvia se enfrentan una chica fuera de sus cabales ¿viviran para cumplir su promesa?


**La Vidente y el Ladrón**

Hace tiempo, en un lugar de la ciudad de Chicago hay una "Batalla de Gallos" ((duelo de raperos)), una jovencita de hermoso y largo cabello se abre paso entre los asistentes que miran un duelo entre un afroamericano y un joven de piel blanca, buen cabello y lentes oscuros, este con una lluvia de afilados versos logra derrotar a su oponente y la chica se enamora perdidamente de aquel vencedor, lo mismo ocurre con el joven que la mira y también se enamora de aquella. Tras la batalla aquellos jóvenes se conocen y se terminan convirtiendo en una pareja, enamorados uno del otro jurándose estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, sus nombres son Davian y Madison, ellos son los Kiddo.

Años después caminando en medio un camino empedrado en el bosque esta aquella pareja que es sorprendida por una lluvia, deciden correr a buscar refugio y lo encuentran, un monasterio protegido por ancianos monjes que custodian un salón lleno de reliquias y una capilla en el centro del lugar, donde se encuentran doce camas, los Kiddo se encuentran con una chica que llevaba tiempo ahí.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta Davian-  
>-Me llamo Annie Parker –responde la chica<br>-¿Annie? Me suena… -dice Madison- ¿No te suena el nombre de Gideon Thule?  
>-Sí, él es mi patrón troll<br>-¿Y qué le trae por acá Annie? –Pregunta Davian-  
>-Pues vine al bosque a practicar, pero me lastime y me quede aquí a que me sanaran, este lugar es genial<br>-Lo sé, es muy bello este lugar –añade Madison-

Tras secarse y descansar un monje pasa por ahí y les pregunta si se encuentran bien, ellos responden con un si, el monje les platica del lugar y de su importancia. Mientras caminan por los pasillos del monasterio, el anciano monje les dice que en este lugar esta una cámara llena de reliquias de un culto a la guerra, es decir armas antiguas, legendarios artefactos usados por héroes de antaño y en batallas brutales, pero es cuando los lleva a una capilla donde se encuentran doce camas de piedra, cada una con un símbolo dibujado, ese lugar era junto con la cámara los lugares de importancia del sitio. El monje los lleva a la cocina donde degustan platillos junto con Annie, platicando sobre varias cosas, aquella tarde sería tranquila… de momento.

De repente las puertas del monasterio son golpeadas con furia por alguien que pide le dejen entrar al lugar, los monjes no acceden debido al comportamiento de aquel que se encontraba afuera, impaciente decide hacer volar las puertas y los monjes son heridos, aquel intruso era una chica llamada Arya entra al monasterio y exige ver al superior del monasterio, el anciano sacerdote se acerca a ella y le pregunta por qué el modo de entrar así a una casa de oración, ella responde con disparos, Annie y los Kiddo se aprestana defender a los monjes.

-¿Óyeme que te pasa chica? –pregunta molesta Annie-  
>-No te importa niñita –responde Arya de manera grosera-<br>-¿Qué derecho tienes de atacar este lugar tan tranquilo?! –muy molesta pregunta Madison-  
>-Eso tampoco te importa cuatro ojos<br>-No te atrevas a ofender a mi novia muchachita –se enoja Davian-  
>-Mejor cállate hijo de Curco Vain<br>-Esta hija de Sumatra ya me harto! –grita Annie-

Annie desenfunda su arco y le dispara una flecha a Arya pero saca una cuchilla y logra repelerla, de un movimiento veloz se acerca a Annie y le propina una fuerte patada en el mentón que la manda a volar, Davian y Madison se ponen en posición de pelea y es Davian que se lanza primero hacia ella, con rapidos movimientos de sus manos le logra hacer daño a Arya, mas ella logra dar con uno de sus golpes y le da tremendo codazo, lo toma de las piernas y lo lanza contra un muro, enterrándole el pie y abriendo un hueco en la pared.

Mientras ellos pelean Madison se acerca y ayuda a Annie, pero ella le dice que ayude a su novio, y tiene razón, en el techo de la capilla Arya y Davian llevan su batalla y Dav desata una técnica "64 puntos de control de la muerte" pero antes de que llegue al último Arya lo toma del brazo y se lo rompe, luego saca dos subfusiles y le llueven balazos a Davian que atraviesan su cuerpo y cae al suelo del patio, apunto de llover y el chico ensangrentado.

Una triste Madison se acerca y contempla el cuerpo sin vida de su amado, lagrimas caen de sus ojos y ve a Davian muerto, Arya desee un pilar le habla.

-Buu buu buu, si, lloriquéale a tu novio muerto  
>-Cállate maldita #$%&amp; -solloza le grita a Arya-<br>-Más respeto niña!

Arya enojada por el insulto le empieza a disparar a Madison, ella toma el cuerpo inerte de Davian y corre a la capilla, Arya decide perseguirlos pero cuando está a punto de alcanzarla Annie le dispara una flecha en el tobillo a la agresora y le avisa a Madison.

-Maddie huye con tu chico, me encargare de esta malnacida  
>-De acuerdo –asiente Madison-<p>

Madison entra a la capilla, pero no puede soportar más el peso de su chico ya que Arya le hirió en una pierna, ella deja el cadáver de Davian en una de las camas de piedra y ella termina cansada en el suelo todavía llorando, pero a pesar del estado de su novio le besa y cae al suelo tomada de la mano de el.

Pero la cama brilla de un color azul fuerte, el cuerpo de Davian se eleva y el revive convirtiéndose en un god tier, un Ladron del Abismo, Maddie se levanta y mira que su amado ha revivido, la ve y le habla.

-No temas Maddie, he vuelto  
>-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?<br>-Mira estas camas, adivina que tienen dibujado  
>-Esos son… los símbolos de los God Tier, pero… no es posible<br>-Si lo es, ahora quédate aquí, ire contra esa bruja

Davian sale de la capilla y Madison viendo desde la puerta ve como el vuela y se dirige a Arya, a quien le da una patada en la mandibula mandándola contra una pared, Annie descansa de la pelea y es ahora Davian quien encara a Arya.. Algo preocupada Arya le da una lluvia de plomo a Davian, pero el esquiva los disparos y con fugaces golpes de sus manos logra detenerla, desarmarla y provocarle bastante daño, pero decide atacarlo de un golpe en la nuca, con Davian fuera decide tomar un camino demasiado fácil, llama a Davian y ella le muestra una sorpresita.

-Oh Davian, quiero mostrarte algo  
>-¿Qué es?... no… es... cierto<br>-Rindete y la dejo vivir, pelea y ella es historia

Davian logra levantarse y mira que Arya tiene amordazada desde el techo de la capilla a Madison, ella apuntando una pistola contra la cabeza de la chica, Davian enfurecido se arrodilla en señal de sumisión, Arya lanza al aire a Madison y en vez de dársela a Dav, le da un cruel disparo en el corazón, salta y de un pisotón la manda contra la capilla, Davian enojado reanuda con más furia la pelea y Annie mira con una sonrisa el cadáver de Madison, cayo dentro de la capilla… y en una de las camas de piedra.

Mientras Davian y Arya pelean bajo una oscura lluvia un rayo de luz sale del hueco del techo de la capilla, resulta que Madison resucito como Vidente de la Vida, alzándose de aquel hueco y lanzando relámpagos por doquier, mira a Arya y sus ojos brillan como un par de luces.

-Tu, Arya, has llegado muy lejos y es hora de ajustar cuentas  
>-¿Otro?, ¿que acaso no terminaran de convertirse en eso?<br>-Eso Maddie, muy bien –grita Annie desde el suelo-  
>-Has profanado un sitio pacífico y ahora pagaras –le señala Madison a Arya-<br>-Esto va a dolerme –dice Arya-

Por un momento Madison cierra los ojos y se lanza a toda velocidad contra Arya propinándole una santa paliza, su oponente saca su armas pero Maddie se las quita velozmente y la deja desarmada, de un golpe con sus manos la manda contra el suelo, se eleva y alzando su mano coje un relámpago y mirando hacia una derrumbada Arya se prepara para atacarla con una fuerte técnica "Cuchilla Relámpago Final", con la velocidad de un rayo cae en picada sobre Arya provocando una enorme explosión, la lluvia cesa y Arya por fin está derrotada, no muerta pero inconsciente, la pelea ha terminado.

Los monjes tras dejar a Arya en una balsa que se aleja por un rio vuelven con Annie y los Kiddo, a quienes les dan las gracias por haberles defendido, ellos quieren reparar los daños, pero uno de los monjes de dirige a los Kiddo

-Si, es muy amable de su parte, pero nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes aún son jóvenes para esto, tienen un futuro por delante y solo les dire… disfruten la vida con amor, felicidad y libertad.

Los Kiddo y Annie agradecen, salen del monasterio y se separan de Annie, Madison repoza su cabeza en el regazo de Davian y caminan hacia casa, Maddie le dice algo a su chico.

-Pense que no volverías  
>-Pero volvi, es la promesa que nos juramos e hicimos<br>-Juntos en las buenas…  
>-…y en las malas<p>

Caminando hacia el horizonte los dos se dan un beso y se alejan del bosque, cumpliendo su promesa, juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Fin


End file.
